lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Pilota, seconda parte
L'episodio pilota originariamente era diviso in due parti ed è stato programmato in palinsesto in due settimane diverse; è stato rasemesso tutto insieme per la prima volta (in America) il 2 Ottobre 2004. Trama Un flashback mostra Charlie seduto sull'aeroplano mentre picchia le dita nervosamente sul bracciolo del sedile. Vede gli assistenti di volo parlare, probabilmente di lui, e quindi si alza e si dirige rapidamente in una delle toilette. Arriva fino a quelle della prima classe (che si trovano vicino alla porta della cabina di pilotaggio), entra e sniffa una dose di eroina. Non fa in tempo a riporre la sua scorta, che l'aereo entra in una turbolenza e lui esce dal bagno e si siede nel posto libero più vicino. In Pilota, prima parte ritorna nel bagno per cercare la sua dose mentre Jack e Kate cercano la ricetrasmittente nella cabina del pilota. Sayid (revealed to be a former communications officer with the Iraqi Republican Guard), Kate, Charlie, Boone, Sawyer, and Boone's step-sister, Shannon, take the transceiver inland in an attempt to use it to communicate with the outside world. On the way they had been attacked by an unseen animal, which Sawyer kills with a gun. When they look down at the dead animal, they discover with shock that it is a polar bear. Sawyer tells the others he got the gun from the body of a dead US Marshal. Who is the prisoner he was transporting? Accusations are made between the survivors. Back at camp, Walt has discovered some handcuffs whilst searching for his lost dog, and Jack is trying to operate on the shrapnel man without most medical supplies. The man comes around during the operation, demanding "Where is she?". The episode's second flashback of the final moments of flight shows Kate in conversation with the shrapnel man. It is revealed that he is the US Marshal and that Kate was his prisoner. After he is knocked unconscious by flying luggage, Kate does what she can to save his life by freeing herself from the cuffs and attaching his oxygen mask for him before attaching her own. Sayid's effort to send a message to civilization is blocked by a mysterious transmission in French that has been repeating for over 16 years. It is revealed by Boone that Shannon had spent a year in France and thus should be able to understand the transmission. She attempts to translate the message as best she can. Shannon translates a part of the message as "It killed them, it killed them all" before the transceiver's battery goes dead, prompting Charlie to ask the question everyone has been thinking: "Guys, where are we?" Curiosità * Il pilota che è stato ucciso dal mostro, sebbene non compaia nei titoli di testa, è interpretato da Greg Grunberg, amico d'infanzia di J.J. Abrams, che ha recitato una parte in quasi tutte le produzioni del regista. * J.J. Abrams ha vinto un Emmy per aver diretto l'episodio pilota di Lost; lui, Damon Lindelof e Jeffrey Lieber hanno ricevuto una candidatura per la secneggiatura. * Il messaggio francese, nella versione per la Francia, è stato doppiato in tedesco. Galleria fotografica Image:Pilo1.jpg|Sayid e Hurley si presentano Image:Pilo22.jpg|Il gruppo parla dell'orso polare e della pistola. Image:Pilo23.jpg|Sayid ascolta il messaggio Image:Pilo24.jpg|Charlie mentre esclama "Ragazzi, dove siamo?"